The Cats Reborn
by Ivypool
Summary: Hollyleaf felt as if she hasn't done enough for her Clan. Bluestar, understanding this, sends her back to her Clan in the body of a kit. But Hollyleaf quickly learns that she wasn't the only one reborn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Here is my new story. If you follow my other stories, you may not be happy with me discontinuing one to post this, but I hope you all like this one.**

Everything was silent and still, broke only by the gentle rustle of the leaves on the trees and the breathing of a slender black she-cat. The black night sky above shone with stars and an almoust full moon.

The black she-cat sat at the edge of a pool, her sleek pelt blending into the shadows around her. The water in the pool layed perfectly still, reflecting the night sky. The she-cat bent down and barely touched the still water with her black nose, before sitting up again.

Small ripples where sent across the water, changing the surface. The pool no longer reflected the night sky, instead it showed an image of three cats.

The first cat was a dappled, smoky gray tabby she-cat. Her blue eyes where filled with pain as she gave birth. Next to her was a skinny gray tabby tom, his blind blue eyes watching her.

A white she-cat with ginger patches and a ginger tail, half her face terribly scarred, sat murmuring soft and comforting words to the kitting queen.

"When I say push, push." The blind tabby ordered. He put his paw on the queen's belly. He waited a moment then said, "Push!"

The smoky gray tabby queen pushed, biting the stick in her jaws to keep herself from wailing, but no kit came. The queen panted and turned to lap at some wet moss my her head before picking up the stick again.

Paw steps distracted the black she-cat from the image in the water. She turned away from the small pond to see a blue-gray she-cat padding towards her.

"Oh, hello Bluestar." The slender black she-cat meowed, dipping her head respectfully then turning her holly green eyes back to the water.

"I knew I would find you here." Bluestar meowed as she settled down next to the black cat. They both watched silently as the gray queen gave birth in the Thunderclan nursery.

"Push!" The medicine cat meowed again, and the queen did as she was told. This time, a small brown tabby slid onto the moss. The gray tabby tom reached down and picked the kit to get it breathing. "It's a tom." He announced.

The queen pulled her kit close, purring as she stared down at it. But stopped as pain filled her again, and she got ready for the next kit.

After a long moment Bluestar said without taking her eyes off of the water, "Hollyleaf, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Hollyleaf answered in a whispered voice. She knew that she was lieing to the Thunderclan leader, but right now, she didn't care.

"I know you not." Bluestar sighed, then continued. "You spend most of your time here, watching your Clanmates. You barely eat or talk to anyone. I know something is bothering you. What is it?"

Hollyleaf was silent for a few heartbeats, just watching the cats in the water.

Then she finally turned to look at the blue-gray leader. "I don't feel like I have done enough." She answered. "I have caused so much pain to my family and Thunderclan. After everything I have done since I had returned, it still dosen't feel enough to fix the pain and trouble I created for all the Clans. I just wish I could go back and do more for all the Clans."

Bluestar was silent for a long moment, still watching the queen birth her kits. "Do you really feel that way?" She finally asked.

"Yes, Bluestar." Hollyleaf turned back to watch the pool of water as well.

"Then I guess I could send you back." Bluestar decided.

"Send me back?" Hollyleaf asked, a bit of surprise showing through in her voice.

"Yes, if you really want to." Bluestar answered.

"Thank you, Bluestar!" Hollyleaf exclaimed, green eyes brightening. She stood up quickly.

"Alright, hold still." Bluestar meowed, standing as well. She touched her nose to Hollyleaf's head. She murmured, eyes closed, "Hollyleaf, warrior of Thunderclan, cat of Starclan. Even though you have done bad things in your life, we give you a second chance.

"I, Bluestar, and all off Starclan, send you back to Thunderclan to make up for the pain you have caused to the Clans. From now on you will be known as Hollykit, daughter of Cinderheart and Lionblaze, cat of Thunderclan. Good luck, and may Starclan light your path."

With her eyes still closed, she turned and touched her nose to the cold water. Bluestar opened her eyes to see that the black she-cat had vanished. She turned back to watch the image on the water.

The blind tom was licking a small black kit. "She-cat." He announced as she she-kit took her first breath, and then let out her first little mew.

**I'm trying to make this my best story, so I'm putting in more work than I do with my other stories. I hope you like it, and I'll be working on the second chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a quick update. :) Because this is a new story, I will update now, but after this chapter it will be updated just as often as the others. Thank you all for the favorites, fallows, and reviews!**

The first thing Hollyleaf noticed was the warmth. Something soft and furry was curled around her, purring softly. Hollyleaf snuggled against it, not sure why, but it seemed right. A scent reached her nose. Cat and milk. But this cat scent was was familiar. _Cinderheart!_

She was confused. Why was Cinderheart here? Wasn't she in Starclan? She tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't work right. She also couldn't hear anything and she couldn't stand. She opened her mouth and let out a little cry of confusion, trying to stand and move.

Something rough, like a tounge, started smoothing down her fur. She quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>She woke again. Hollyleaf struggled for a heartbeat, but finally opened her eyes. She blinked, only seeing a blur at first. As her vision cleared, she noticed that the thing keeping her warm was a cat. A big cat. As Hollyleaf sat up and looked around the dark den the scent of milk told her that she was in a nursery.<p>

She had been in here for a many days by now. She wasn't sure how long though. This was the first time she was strong enough to see.

As Hollyleaf moved, the gray cat turned and looked at her with loving eyes. "Hollykit, your awake!" She purred and licked Hollyleaf between the ears.

Hollyleaf looked up and saw Cinderheart looking down at her. _Hollykit? _She wondered. And then she remembered. She remembered how Bluestar had sent her back to the Clans to fix what she had done in her first life. She was a kit again.

_I guess I should call myself Hollykit now. _Hollykit thought. _And Cinderheart's my mother? So that makes Lionblaze my father? _She shook her head, not wanting to think about that.

Hollykit felt something move at her side and turned to see another kit, the same age as her. This kit was a brown tabby tom with a white chest and underbelly. He blinked opened his eyes to show that they where icy blue.

"Hello, Hawkkit." Cinderheart nosed Hawkkit warmly as he looked up at her.

_Hawkkit sure looks a lot like... _She swallowed uneasily as she stared at the tom. His eyes locked with hers as he looked at her for a few heartbeats. _Hawkfrost._

"Are they finally awake?" A voice asked from outside the nest. It was unfamiliar to Hollykit.

"They are." Cinderheart answered it.

"Can we play with them?" Another voice asks, sounding like a kit.

"Not yet." Cinderheart answered.

"Who is that?" Hollykit asked, crawling over to the edge of the nest to see who was speaking. What she saw was three other kits, though they where all older than her. She recognized them as Brightheart's kits. They must be two or three moons by now.

"This is Snowkit, Amberkit, and Dewkit." Cinderheart told her as Hawkkit padded over to look at them too. Cinderheart spoke to the three older kits now, "Would you like to show Hollykit and Hawkkit around the camp?"

"Yeah!" Snowkit purred, waving hishis fluffy white tail excitedly. "Come on! I'll show you everything!" The three bounded of the den.

Hollykit stumbled out of the nest and ran after them, Hawkkit only a heartbeat behind her.

Outside, the sun was bright and she had to pause to let her eyes adjust to the new lighting. She looked around, wide eyed. She had forgotten how big everything could be when your a kit.

The stone walls of the camp towered over her, protecting her and her Clanmates from the cold wind and the dangers from the forest.

Patrols where coming in and out of camp, cats coming in with their mouths full of prey. Purdy was telling the apprentices another one of his seemily never ending story while they cleaned the elders den. Jayfeather padded into camp, borage in his jaws. Bramblestar stood on the Highledge, looking over his Clan proudly.

New-leaf was always a good time for the Clan.

"Come on!" Snowkit called as he and Amberkit and Dewkit padded towards a cave in the side of the camp. "This is the apprentices' den." He told them.

"We'll be in here in three more moons." Amberkit added proudly.

"How many apprentices are there now?" Hawkkit asked.

"Four." Snowkit answered. "Cherrypaw, Molepaw, Lilypaw, and Seedpaw."

"The warriors's den is over here." Snowkit continued and the group of kits bounded to the thorn bush that is the warrior den.

Hollykit followed, trying to look excited or interested even though she already knew the whole camp and everyone in it. Slowly, the kits made their way around camp. Hollykit was slightly relived to see that Jayfeather wasn't in his den when they came to it. She wasn't sure if she wanted him in her head, finding out who she really was.

Now, they where walking over to the elders den. Purdy was sitting outside the den with Sandstorm, Graystripe, Dustpelt, and Millie.

Graystripe and Millie where sharing tounges together while Purdy and Sandstorm layed out, enjoying the sun. Dustpelt napped, curled up off to the side.

One apprentice where dragging dirty moss from the den while the other was entering the den with fresh moss.

"Sandstorm," Graystripe prodded her with his paw. "We got visitors."

Sandstorm opened her eyes to see Hollykit and the others padding toward them. "Are you here for a story?" She asked them.

"Yes, please." Dewkit meowed for the first time Hollykit had heard.

"What do you want to hear?" Millie asked.

"What about the story about the time I faught two foxes all by myself after catching a bird?" Purdy meowed. "I remember that day. My Housefolk had watched the whole time and-"

"No, maybe another time." Snowkit interrupted.

"Tell us about the Bloodclan battle!" Amberkit suggested, sitting down and curling her tail tightly around her small paws.

"Bloodclan?" Dustpelt asked, wakeing up now. "What about Bloodclan?"

"These kits want to hear a story about them." Graystripe explained.

"Well," Sandstorm started. "Bloodclan was an evil Clan, ruled by an evil cat named Scourge. They..."

Hollykit listened quietly, every now and then asking a question or two, even though she had already heard this story a couple of times. When it was over, the other kits asked for another story, but she and Hawkkit didn't want another.

Together they wandered away from the others. Hollykit found a puddle at the edge of camp where no other cat was. She and Hawkkit headed for it and Hollykit stopped at the edge. She leaned over it to look into the clear water, Hawkkit doing the same next to her.

She saw herself. She saw the same long black fur and holly green eyes as always had. But her eyes where rounder and her fur was softer. Hollykit sighed and looked away. She would have to get used to her new kit body.

Hawkkit looked from his reflection to her. "Hollyleaf?" He asked, sounding unsure. His voice was low and soft, as if there was a cat behind him that he didn't want to let hear their conversation.

Hollykit narrowed her eyes at him. "Hawkfrost?" She guessed, trying to look at him without remembering her death.

He nodded silently, starring at her. They where silent for a while before Hollykit asked, "Why are you here?"

"I..." Hawkkit blinked, looking a little surprised by the question. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Hollykit asked.

"I just woke here." Hawkkit explained. "After Brambleclaw, I mean Bramble_star_, killed me for the second time, it was just black for a moment. I'm not sure how long I was just sitting there. But finally I woke and found myself here. Surrounded by _Thunderclan._" He spat angrily.

He took a deep breath before asking, "Why are you here?"

"I can't say." Hollykit looked away.

Hawkkit didn't say anything for a long time. Finally, he said, "I'm tired, let's go back to Cinderheart."

Hollykit nodded in agreement and followed him over to the nursery. They curled up in their nest and fell asleep as Cinderheart gently washed their fur.

**How do you feel about Hawkfrost being here too? Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't really sure of what to put in this chapter but oh well. Here it is.**

**Wyldclaw- Yeah, I laugh everytime I imagine Jayfeather finding out about Hollykit being Hollyleaf.**

**PikaNerd6- I guess you'll just have to wait and see. :)**

**Pokesnail- That happens. I partly made this story to try to help practice different personalities. If they aren't my characters, sometimes I have troubles.**

Hollykit woke up and looked over at Cinderheart, who was still asleep. Hawkkit was gone though. Quietly, she stood and padded out of the dark nursery.

The camp was quiet as not many cats where awake yet. Squirrelflight was sending out two patrols. A couple apprentices talked outside their den, and a warrior stood at the fresh kill pile, sniffing at the remains.

Hollykit tasted the air. The thick scents of new leaf came to her. By now, she had been here for a moon, and they where in the middle of new leaf.

She noticed Hawkkit sitting not far away, staring at Bramblestar, who sat talking quitely with Lionblaze. They where facing away from the kit.

_What is he doing now? _She wondered. Often, Hawkkit got bored and got into trouble. It my be something little as putting feathers on a warrior as he sleeps, or as big as sneaking out of camp.

Hollykit hurried over to him and stopped beside him. "What are you doing now?" She asked.

"Why do you always think I'm getting into trouble?" Hawkkit asked, looking irritated by her question.

"Because you always are!" Hollykit answered.

Hawkkit flicked her ear with his tail. "Be quite." He told her. "I'm not doing anything wrong. This time." He crouched down and started to move forward slowly. He paused and look back. "Are you coming?" He asked her.

Hollykit hesitated before crouching down and following him as they snuck up behind Lionblaze and Bramblestar. When they where a few steps away, Hawkkit yowled, "Thunderclan, attack!" And together, they leapt at the bigger cats.

Hollykit pounced on Lionblaze's tail, catching it between her small paws and biteing it softly with her teeth. Hawkkit jumped onto Bramblestar's back, holding on with his sharp claws and biteing at his leader's ear.

Bramblestar jumped, but easily shook off the kit, looking down at him with amused eyes. He batted at Hawkkit softly.

Lionblaze flicked his tail just out of reach and Hollykit jumped to get it again. She knew that she wouldn't act like this in her last life, for some reason her kit self seemed to take over sometimes. She thought this was the reason why even Hawkkit would have to play with the other kits or eagerly ask the elders for a story, even though he didn't really want to.

"They remind me of when you where little." Bramblestar told Lionblaze. "You and your littermates would attack all the warriors, pretending they where enemy cats."

"We didn't get in as much trouble though." Lionblaze meowed as Hollykit stopped chasing his tail. Hawkkit stopped to stand next to her as he looked up at the two cats.

"At least these two don't go fox hunting alone." Bramblestar told him. Hollykit tried not to flinch a she thought of the day that Jayfeather had fallen into the hollow as a kit.

"Why don't you go back to Cinderheart?" Lionblaze suggested to the two kits.

"She's sleeping though." Hollykit told him. "I don't want to wake her yet."

"Come on, Hollykit." Hawkkit turned away. "Let's go find someone else to attack."

"Who?" Hollykit asked, following him away from Lionblaze and Bramblestar.

Hawkkit shrugged and padded to the middle of the camp. He sat down and Hollykit sat next to him, wondering what he was doing.

"Look!" Hawkkit's eyes widened as he looked at something behind Hollykit.

Hollykit turned around quickly, fur bristling. But all she saw the the stone wall of the hollow. She was turning back to look questioningly at Hawkkit when something jumped on her and she was forced to the ground.

"Hey!" She growled, kicking at Hawkkit with her back paws. "Get off!"

"Not a chance." Hawkkit purred, cuffing his paw over her ears.

Hollykit ducked and twisted to the right, putting him on the bottom now. "Now what?" She teased as he struggled. He might be better at fighting and was bigger than her, but he still wasn't completely used to his new kit body.

"You wouldn't be winning if I was allowed to actually fight." Hawkkit told her. "But we can't let the other cats know yet." He gave a strong kick with his back paws, pushing Hollykit away without hurting her.

"Yet?" Hollykit asked, stopping to stare at him. He was planning to tell someone?

"Well, someone is going to find out sooner or later." Hawkkit told her. "Most likely one of the Three."

Hollykit nodded and looked over at Lionblaze again. She was more afraid of Dovewing or Jayfeather finding out though. She tried staying away from Dovewing, and tried not to go near the medicine cat den. She didn't want them finding out yet. She wouldn't know what to say or do, or how they would react.

"How much longer until we become apprentices?" Hawkkit asked.

"Three moons and a half moons." Hollykit answered him.

Hawkkit groaned and dropped to the ground. "I can't wait that long!" He complained. He stood back up, "Come on, let's put a beetle on Amberpaw's nose."

"I don't want to get in trouble, though." Hollykit hesitated.

"Fine then." Hawkkit walkee away in search of a beetle, leaving Hollykit alone in the middle of camp.

Hollykit watched him for a moment before padding back to the nursery, hoping to find some of the other kits awake.

* * *

><p>Hollykit woke a moon later feeling oddly hot. She pushed away from her mother and Hawkkit, hoping it would cool her down. It didn't help much. Her head hurt and she couched a couple times.<p>

Blinking open her eyes, she looked around the den. She knew perfectly well that she was sick, probably with Whitecough. Shakily standing, she got out of the nest quietly. She didn't want to tell Cinderheart, or she would bring her to Jayfeather and then Jayfeather might find out everything. She knew that she would need help getting the right herbs though.

"Hawkkit!" She hissed quietly to him. When he didn't wake, she poked him in the side with her paw. "I need your help!"

Hawkkit blinked open his eyes and looked up at her. "What is it?" He growled.

"Be quite and follow me." Hollykit told him and lead him out of the nursery, trying not to cough. It was still early in the morning, only a few cats awake. The cool air felt good on her hot fur.

"What do you need?" Hawkkit looked irritated as he followed her. "I want to go back to sleep."

Hollykit hesitated. Should she really ask him to do this? Or should she just go to Jayfeather and ask for cat mint or something. She quickly decided with a shake of her head. "I need your help to get some cat mint from Jayfeather." She told him.

"Why?" Hawkkit asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because I'm sick." Hollykit told him. "And I need herbs before it gets any worse."

"Why can't you just go ask for some?" Hawkkit questioned.

"Because then he might find out about us, mouse-brain!" She told him, coughing a couple times.

Hawkkit looked at her for a long moment. "Fine." He finally meowed. "I'll help. What are we going to do? Take some from his den or go out and pick some?"

"What do you think would be the easiest?" Hollykit asked him.

"Probably going out of camp." Hawkkit answered right away. "Trying to get in his den would be hard. He would be able to sense you right away. But your sick so you shouldn't leave camp." He paused to think. "We could wait until Jayfeather leaves to check the elders, but by then some cat might notice that your sick.

"Oh!" His tail shot up in the air as he thought of something. "We could sneak out through the dirt tunnel. You can wait right outside it while I go get the cat mint. You won't have to go far and no one will find you."

Hollykit nodded slowly and Hawkkit jumped up and started walking towards the dirt tunnel. Hollykit followed, holding back a cough as they passed Birchfall on the way.

They slipped out of camp. Hollykit gave Hawkkit the directions and he bounded away.

Hollykit sat there, waiting silently. A cool breeze ruffled her fur. She wanted to be hunting in the forest again, and she was sure she would be able to catch a mouse or bird. But she stayed sitting there for was seemed like a moon, waiting.

After a while she started to wonder if Hawkkit was okay. What if he got caught by a fox or a badger? What if he got lost? This wasn't Riverclan territory. Did a patrol catch him?

She coughed a couple times, pawing at a beetle nervously. She stood and was about to go back into the camp when she heard paw steps and heavy panting.

"Sorry!" Hawkkit came running over. "I almost got caught by Thornclaw's patrol and I had to hide." He explained, spitting out the cat mint. "You better not still be sick tomarrow." He growled, "I'm not doing that again."

Hollykit bent down to sniff at the cat mint. She ate the sweet tasting leaves. "Come on," She flicked her tail. "Maybe we can pretend we have been playing leader. Cinderheart must be searching for us by now."

Hawkkit nodded and they hurried back into the camp.

**Sorry if there is some spelling errors. I didn't have much time to look over it. Please review.**


End file.
